


Oh, my my my!

by QuinnBee (novoselicas)



Series: Easier [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Explicit Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Low-key Dominant Keith, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, almost getting caught, dumbass lance, hickey, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselicas/pseuds/QuinnBee
Summary: In which Lance drags Keith to Cuba (despite the milkshake promise), and Keith struggles to find them a moment of privacy('Epilogue' to my fic Easier, but can be read without having to read that one first!)





	Oh, my my my!

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the theme of Troye Sivan titles with this fic loosely inspired by My My My!  
> This is an 'epilogue' to my fic Easier (really just an excuse to write some quick smut), but you can perfectly read it without having to read Easier! The only reference to it is really the "milkshake promise" mentioned in the summary+beginning of the fic (and the ending sentence, but that's not really referring to the story of the fic and more so the way I always ended chapters). Feel free to check out Easier as well, though!  
> Enjoy ♥

 

“My family is dying to meet you! And I bet you will _love_ Cuba.”

“Lance - your family has way too many people, so I told you, I would _die._ ” Keith let himself fall down on his bed, exasperated. They were at Keith’s house: his dad had just left for a business trip and they had the house to themselves. “I bought you many, many milkshakes and you wouldn’t take me there, that was the promise.”

“Come oooon,” Lance whined as he crawled on top of Keith.

“Are you trying to seduce me again so I’ll say yes?”

“I don’t know, would it work?” Lance mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Keith. “Besides, I already told my mom you said yes. She’s paying both of our plane tickets.”

“What?” Keith yelled.

“So what do you say?” Lance purred in Keith’s ear, and Keith couldn’t do anything else besides forgive him.

“Fine. As if I’ve got a choice,” Keith grinned.

“Got it,” Lance mumbled as he kissed Keith’s neck. His weak spot, and Lance knew it. Ever since they started dating, it was as if Lance found new ways to wrap Keith around his finger on the daily.

Keith fell for it every single time. But he also knew how to handle Lance, as he rolled over so he was on top. He reached over to pull Lance’s shirt off, fingers grasping at the hem, and… A phone started buzzing next to them. Lance quickly looked over. “Fuck, it’s my mom. Sorry,” Lance mumbled. He kissed Keith quickly, rolled next to Keith and picked up.

Their moments would often get interrupted like this. During the semester it was Hunk or Pidge knocking on the door, the class they couldn’t skip starting in 15 minutes; during holidays it was mostly someone’s parents interrupting. He thought that since his dad was away, they’d finally get some privacy. Not the case apparently: either Lance got a phone call, one of them got tired or got a headache, they wanted to go to the supermarket or the coffee shop before it closed. They had been dating for months now and besides making out in just their shorts nothing had happened. He could tell they both wanted more. Keith wanted to take off more than their shirts. He wanted to touch him, but there was no way his anxious ass was able to just say that to Lance. Keith would rather show, not tell, but he wasn’t gonna be able to do so if they kept getting interrupted.

During those months, Keith had also learned to pick out a few Spanish words here and there. He didn’t need that knowledge to know that this was about the trip, of course. Lance covered his phone and looked over at Keith. “She’s ordering the tickets and wants to know if you’re coming, like, now?”

Keith crossed his arms. “Yeah, I’ll come.”

 

***

 

The day before departure, they drove over to Lance’s house. Keith regretted his choice in many, many moments: having to carry the many suitcases the family had packed, driving to the airport with a car full of children, plane turbulence, and to top it all off, the blazing Cuban sun. The only thing that managed to pull Keith through was Lance’s presence: the smile on Lance’s face around his family made Keith melt even more so than the heat. Keith had never been used to heat, but you could tell Lance grew up in it: his skin was glowing, his eyes were sparkling, his freckles came through even more. It made it all worthwhile for Keith.

 

After another rowdy travel from the airport, they arrived at the house around sunset. Keith had already heard many stories about this farm. It really was a sight, just as Lance had described, especially when covered in the last of the golden sunlight. The house was surrounded by trees, flowers and fields with plants and animals. The house itself seemed huge, even from afar. He could tell it was meant for a big family like Lance’s.

They were greeted by two enthusiastic dogs and a cat prancing behind them. Lance went straight to the dogs, while Keith petted the cat. She ran her head against Keith’s hand and started purring. _God, he hadn’t touched a cat in so long._

“Looks like Rojo likes you!” Lance said. Keith smiled as he kept running his hand over the cat’s ginger fur.

Keith stuck around the cat as Lance’s family came outside. Enthusiastic greetings were thrown around, Spanish words Keith couldn’t understand. They spoke so much faster than Lance, he couldn’t figure any of the words - except for a sudden, loud “Keith!” coming from Lance. He gave the cat a last pet over her soft little head, then got up.

Lance was talking to two older people - his grandparents, Keith assumed. Lance had already told him his family needed some time to get used to him being bi, but it seemed they didn’t mind anymore. As long as their Lance was happy. Keith got introduced to them all one by one - just a rush of awkward handshakes and more Spanish he couldn’t understand.

 

It seemed like forever until Keith and Lance finally arrived at their room. It was the only bedroom located in the attic, so they had a whole floor to themselves. Could this be that moment of privacy Keith wanted so bad?

“God, I haven’t been in here in _ages_!” Lance exclaimed as he dropped his bags to the floor. Keith could tell that this was Lance’s room  - the walls were covered in posters and the floor was a mess.

“We should probably unpack and go to sleep!” Lance said. The sun had already set and besides, they were tired from their flights as well. Keith nodded. _Tomorrow, then_. He didn’t want to wait another day.

 

***

 

It was early when they both woke up - the first few sun rays were stinging in their eyes. “Morning…” Keith mumbled. He didn’t expect a response from Lance, who always needed a whole lot longer than him to wake up. Lance was laying on his side, the thin blanket pulled up to his chin. Keith had gotten used to Lance stealing the blankets by now - in this heat, he didn’t even mind. (Although at home they’d have the occasional argument about it). It just gave him an excuse to cuddle Lance while he was slowly waking up; he wiggled next to Lance, pulled some of the blanket over himself and wrapped his arms around Lance from behind.

“Morning,” he heard Lance mumble back sleepily. Keith smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of his head. Lance turned around to face Keith, his eyes were still closed as he buried his head into Keith’s shoulder.

“You ever gonna wake up?” Keith joked.

“No,” Lance replied. They stayed like that, just resting and almost falling asleep again in eachothers arms for a few moments, until Lance pulled his head away from Keith’s shoulders. He kissed Keith’s forehead softly, something that still made him flustered after all these months - Lance knew it. A blush spread over Keith’s face as Lance pressed little kisses all over his face, trailing them from his forehead to his cheek to his nose.. Lance liked to go painfully slow when it came to this, and although Keith liked it, maybe this was one of the reasons why they had never been able to do anything more without interruptions. No, maybe they should speed it up, go fast instead of going slow.

Keith pulled Lance closer by the hem of his shirt when their lips finally met.

“Why are you still wearing your shirt, it’s way too hot in here,” Keith mumbled. Keith had taken his own shirt off in the middle of the night after waking up sweating. He was not used to heat at all.

“Oh, is it hot in here? I think that’s just me,” Lance grinned.

“Shut up, you’re ruining it,” Keith sighed as he pulled Lance’s shirt over his head. His boyfriend was a dumbass - a dumbass who thought he was a whole lot funnier than he really was, who couldn’t stop making this kind of stupid jokes. But he loved him, and kissing was a nice, effective way to get him to stop making them.

Besides stupid jokes though, Lance just really excelled in knowing just what buttons to press to make Keith absolutely crazy. Lance’s lips slowly moved their way from Keith’s lips to his neck. Keith cursed, both at the feeling of Lance’s teeth at the sensitive skin, and the knowledge that this was going to turn into a hickey he wouldn’t be able to cover up. Keith didn’t wear turtlenecks, and definitely not in this heat.

After he was sure that his teeth had left their mark, Lance rolled over to put himself on top of Keith, one knee near the edge of the bed and the other pressing between Keith’s legs. Keith smirked into the kiss and decided to return his boyfriend’s teasing in a far more malicious way. He slowly ran a finger across Lance’s side - all it took for him to start laughing and squirming uncontrollably.  “ _Keith stop you know I’m ticklish-_ ” Lance exclaimed as he fell sideways facing the wall. Keith rolled over behind him.

“Oh, I was supposed to know?” Keith teased, his hands back at Lance’s sides, tickling mercilessly. Lance was trying to get away, so Keith hooked a leg around his legs.

“Keith, stop it, or else-” Lance tried to exclaim in between laughing.

“Or else?” Keith said.

“I don’t know, but-” Lance muttered, until Keith stopped just as quickly as he started.“ _Thank you._ ” He seemed alarmed again when Keith put his hand back on his waist, but relaxed when Keith’s lips moved to his shoulderbone.

“Sorry, I’ll make it up,” Keith purred as he kissed his way from Lance’s shoulders to his neck. Revenge for Lance’s teasing had been taken, so now his revenge for the hickey was coming up. Lance was just as sensitive to hickies as Keith was, maybe even more - his breathing sped up, his body tensed, his ass pushed up against Keith’s crotch.

The already unbearable temperature in the room went up by a few degrees.

Keith pushed back against Keith’s body as he continued to suck at the skin on Lance’s neck. Slowly, he moved his hand from Lance’s waist to the elastic of his boxers. “Can I…?” he whispered in Lance’s ear.

“Y-yes,” Lance replied - stuttering, yet something in his voice made him sound certain. Keith was well aware that Lance didn’t want to wait another day either. His fingers played around the edge of the elastic, slowly teasing their way towards his dick. He could feel Lance getting harder underneath his hand, heard small moans escape his mouth. The minty scent of his usual shower gel mixed with the musky scent of his sweat, his skin tasted salty when Keith kissed his neck and jaw.

_It was so goddamn hot, until-_

“Lance! Breakfast!”  
Of course.

Lance turned his head to look at Keith, still panting. “We should…”

“We’ve been interrupted so many times, Lance,” Keith mumbled into his ear. Enough waiting, he wanted to stop running from it. “Don’t you want to stay?”   
Lance nodded.

“Sit up,” Keith commanded. Lance nodded and shuffled against the headboard. Keith climbed on top of him, a leg on either side of his thighs. He leaned in to kiss Lance, who eagerly returned the kiss and slipped his tongue between his teeth. Their hips rolled together in an amazing rhythm - it came naturally and left them both gasping for air. Lance’s nails dug into Keith’s shoulderbones, while his own hands roamed over Lance’s bare chest. Keith pulled away from the kiss after just a moment - people were waiting, someone could even walk in any moment - there was no time to lose. He ran his tongue over Lance’s collarbone, hands still dragging over Lance’s abdomen. His hands made way for Keith’s lips as they trailed down, until they hit the edge of Lance’s boxers. He wasn’t done teasing and pressed kisses against the underwear’s fabric, feeling his hard dick through it.

“Keith, p-please…” Lance breathed.

“Please…?”

“Take it off-”

Keith quickly obliged and pulled the boxers down, revealing Lance’s erection. His heartbeat sped up at the sight of it, but again, _no time to lose._ He wetted his lips and went in, licking a slow stripe across the length of Lance’s dick.

“God, fuck-” Lance immediately cursed. His hands flew to Keith’s hair, one hand on top of his head and the other entwined in his mullet. “L-looks like that mullet is good for someth-thing, huh?”

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith replied as he took the head of Lance’s dick in his mouth. Lance gasped - looked like this was another effective way of getting him to shut up. He curled his thumb and forefinger around the base, slowly moving it up as he flicked his tongue around the head.

“Yes, _Dios_ , fuck,” Lance cursed under his breath, and indication that Keith should keep doing exactly what he was doing, and so he did. He picked up the pace, yet slowly slid down to take more of Lance’s cock into his mouth. Lance’s hands, still stuck in Keith’s hair, pressed down on the top of his head, while his hips bucked forwards slightly. Keith rolled with the rhythm, bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue around. He slowly went back up again, pausing for a moment.

“How’s that?” Keith asked, a little of breath.

“Jesus, k-keep going, please?” Lance panted. Keith resumed, starting off slow by pressing kisses around his dick, then speeding up as he took it into his mouth again, his lips dark and wet with saliva. Lance’s moans sped up - final indication, this was the time. He put his hand back at the base as he sucked, moving his mouth up and down at a steady pace.

“I’m - God, Keith, I’m gonna-” Lance stuttered.

“Lance!” a loud voice sounded from downstairs again.

“ _I’m_ \- coming!” Lance cried out. Keith was unsure about who Lance meant that for, until he felt nails sinking into his shoulders, then hot liquid running down his throat. He swallowed it and sat up, finally able to get a good look at Lance. He was flushed all over, sweaty, and so, so gorgeous.

“I hope that your mom didn’t mind the wait,” Keith whispered.

“Or that she heard any of that,” Lance added, still breathing heavily. Keith leaned in and gave Lance a final, hard kiss, before getting up, stretching, and picking his clothes off the floor.

“Another round after breakfast?” Lance purred.

Keith raised his eyebrows and turned around to face Lance again - still naked, eyebrows raised as well, naughty smirk on his face. “You bet.”

 

They’d probably get interrupted again and again - not just here, but at home, at their campus, anywhere - no doubt about it. After this however… Ignoring these interruptions would only get easier.


End file.
